


Joseph Actually Hates Candy

by LieutenantWubs



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, First Kiss, Lollipops, M/M, This is all very awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juli gives Sebastian and Joseph lollipops and Sebastian makes some interesting discoveries about himself and his 'interests'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joseph Actually Hates Candy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. This was a prompt I got on tumblr and I just rolled with it.

When Kidman came in and gave both Joseph and himself a lollipop, he didn’t think much of it. Sebastian went to put the candy away because he wasn’t a huge fan of them when he saw Joseph looking at him intensely.

“What? Do I have something on me?” Sebastian quickly rubbed his hand over his face, but Joseph shook his head.

“No, it’s nothing but... are you going to eat the lollipop?” He looked like he was on the edge of his seat and it made Sebastian feel like he was being cornered.

“Not really. I’ve never been a huge fan of lollipops.” Sebastian went to go back to looking over case files but Joseph was still watching him. He looked a bit anxious, like he wanted to ask something and suddenly it clicked in Sebastian’s head. “Do you want it?”

Joseph looked so much more relaxed and smiled. “Yeah if you’re not going to have it I’ll take it.” Sebastian handed it over to him and turned back to his work. The office fell back into a comfortable silence as the two began to read over the different files they had. Sebastian relaxed in his seat and had his feet on his desk while Joseph sat on the other side of the room in his usual position of being hunched over the desk, as though being closer to the paper would make it easier to finish.

Moments pass when suddenly the sound of a quiet ‘ ** _pop’_** reaches Sebastian’s ears and he has to look up. Joseph is still in his usual spot but now the lollipop isn’t in his mouth and all Sebastian can focus on is how Jojo is lazily licking the small treat. The color coating of the candy has also managed to make his lips a darker shade of red than they usually are and it only helps in making them stand out more from his pale complexion. Sebastian can’t help but stare. He can feel his mouth going dry and quickly stands up and says how he’s going out to have a smoke. As Sebastian stands outside he can’t get the image of Josephs lips around the lollipop out of his head.

* * *

 

Ever since that day Sebastian has noticed that he always see’s Joseph with a lollipop in his mouth. Even after he has finished one he’ll keep the stick in his mouth and play with it. Sebastian can feel himself going insane because there is only so many times he can see his partner sucking on the candy without his mind wandering and then having to excuse himself.

He just needed to take a week off and collect himself.

The office was empty when Sebastian walked in, that was probably due to him waking up early to get a head start on the case files. He fucking hated paper work. As he went towards his and Jojo’s office. he saw that a light was on in the break room so he stepped lightly and looked around the corner to see whom it was. He didn’t expect to see Joseph standing at the coffee machine. And what the hell was he wearing on his head?

“And I thought I was crazy for getting here so early.” When Sebastian announced his presence Joseph jumped and he couldn’t stop the smile that made it onto his face from scaring the younger one. It was then that he noticed that one of those damn lollipops were sitting comfortably in between Joseph’s lips. Fuck.

“Jesus, Seb. You need me alive to help with the case files, don’t try to give a heart attack... and yeah It’s kind of early to be here but I wanted to get those reports finished. I’m guessing that’s why you are here as well.” As Joseph talked Sebastian made his way over to the machine and poured himself a cup of coffee, even though the quality was shit. Sebastian tried to keep his eyes focused on the machine because every time he looked to the side all he could see was Joseph next to him, talking about the reports that they were doing and he knew he would regret not listening later.

“So what the hell is on your head Jojo? It’s like one of those fucking sock hats that I’ve seen teenagers wear when they want to look cool and dumb.” Sebastian felt bad for interrupting, but he was also kind of glad he said that because Joseph looked so offended and his eyes were pointed right at him, making his face into an adorable glare.

“It isn’t dumb... and it’s called a beanie, Seb. But an old man like you wouldn’t like them anyways so I’m not surprised.”

“I could wear one. I’m not even that old.”

“No you couldn’t. And I hate to tell you the bad news, but you’re ancient”

“You’re an asshole and that hurt me deeply. I’m going to show you that I can pull it off.”

“What? Hey!-“ Before Joseph could react, Sebastian was able to grab the hat off his head and put it on himself. It felt very confining around his head, like it was trying to latch itself onto him. When he felt satisfied with how it felt on his head, Sebastian turned to fully look at Joseph.

“See? I can totally pull it off.” Joseph’s face was pink from the blush he had on earlier but when he looked at Sebastian he started to laugh hysterically. It was a wonderful thing to hear but not when it was pointed at Sebastian. “What’s so funny?”

“YOU! Give me that back before someone see’s you because no one should have to witness this.” Joseph kept laughing and now he was using one hand to hold the counter and the other to hold his lollipop. Sebastian took the hat off and put it on the counter, then went back to getting his coffee.

‘Ass. I didn’t like it anyways, felt like it was going to attach itself to me.” He watched as Joseph collected himself and wipe a few tears from his eyes, then the lollipop was back in his mouth.

“I wish Julie saw that. It truly made my day and it’s only 5 in the morning. Thank you for that, Seb.” Joseph still had a huge smile on his face and there were little wrinkles at the corner of his eyes. Sebastian watched as Joseph took the lollipop out of his mouth and gave it a few licks. Sebastian let out a frustrated sigh before taking the hat and dumping it back onto Joseph’s head, making his hair messier than it was when he pulled the beanie off. He watched as Joseph tried to fix the hat and after a few seconds he couldn’t stop the next question that left his mouth.

“Why do you always eat those? Never took you for someone who had a sugar tooth.” Now he was leaning against the counter with his coffee in hand as he watched Joseph think of an answer.

“They taste good. And they come in different flavors so I can switch it up. It helps when I have to do long hours of filing reports. Keeps me focused.” Sebastian lifted an eyebrow at the explanation.

“Sucking on something keeps you concentrated?” It wasn’t until it left his mouth that he really thought about it, and by then, both he and Joseph were sporting a red face. Joseph’s blush made it’s way all the way to his ears and he fiddled with the stick that was hanging out of his mouth.

“Well...uh. Yeah? I mean it’s not like that it’s just... I usually pick up a habit that will keep me focused so I don’t get anxious. It used to be tapping my foot, then it was running my hands through my hair, and once I use to bite my nails but I quickly found something else to do. I guess uh...sucking on candy is my new thing.” Joseph looked so awkward standing there and Sebastian almost felt bad except that the image of Joseph standing there blushing with his lips wrapped around the candy was being burned into his mind.

“It’s fine. I like it. Keeps your mouth occupied.” Sebastian had no idea where any of these words were coming from but they wouldn’t stop and poor Joseph was blushing so hard. “What kind of flavors do you have for those little bastards? I want to give them a try.” Joseph looked caught off guard but quickly thought about it.

“I have grape, blue raspberry, lemon, and I had cherry but I’m currently having the last cherry.” Sebastian thought about it and made a really dumb decision. He set his coffee down and moved closer to Joseph, causing the smaller man to blush again before leaning down closer to Joseph’s face.

“That sucks. My favorite flavor is cherry.” Before Joseph could say anything, Sebastian was taking the lollipop from his mouth and pressing his lips against Joseph’s.

Sebastian heard Jojo make a sound but make no attempt at getting away so he allowed himself to lightly bite Joseph’s lower lip, causing him to gasp. Sebastian took this chance to slip his tongue inside of Joseph’s mouth where the taste of cherry was overwhelming.

After a few moments, Sebastian pulled away and noticed that Joseph had his eyes closed and was holding onto Sebastian’s arm. When Joseph opened his eyes Sebastian smiled at him and stuck the lollipop into his mouth and tested it for a few seconds.

“You’re right, they are pretty good. Thanks for the candy, Jojo.” With that, he grabbed his coffee and made his way out of the break room, leaving a confused and flustered Joseph alone.

“W-wait! Sebastian! Get back here!” He smiled as he unlocked the door to their office.

Maybe today wouldn’t be that bad.


End file.
